-Silver Lining and Moon Beams- A Mortal Instrumens Fan-Fiction
by Natarii Moon
Summary: Cheyenne Nix is an average, sixteen year old girl. But when she steps out of the library with her best friend, all madness breaks loose. After being attacked by a demon, and her best friend trying to save her, she wakes up to see their saviors... Shadow Hunters. And... Her best friend still hasn't woke up.


-Silver Lining & Moon Beams-

-Part One-

As Cheyenne walked to the band hall after school, she prayed and prayed the rain would stop. Not only would it make driving difficult when on the road, but as it pounded on her back, it was heavy and stung. "Chey! Wait! Cheyenne! Cheyenne Nix, wait! Yo, short-stuff!" The petite sixteen year old turned her blue gaze to her best friend. Her best friend the fashionista. Even in this weather, her style count was high. A white frilly dress with a white, leather crop jacket, and white tennis shoes. Her hair was half back with a pink ribbon, and she had pink bangles on one wrist. This. Was. Natasha. Natasha, the tall, smart, beautiful seventeen year old who captured hearts with the innocence of her smile. Natasha... who brought an umbrella, unlike Cheyenne. Cheyenne didn't care that it was pink and had yellow ruffles on the end, it was an umbrella! A tool that was very useful in these situations... That Cheyenne had left at her house. "Thank God," she whispered.

"You almost left me!" Natasha pouted. "We were supposed to get food and go to the library and study and then see if we can catch a movie... It is Friday you know..." The brunette had some trouble with rambling. "And you almost left me! Here. In the rain. All alone. Nate already went home, and I don't have a car!" Cheyenne laughed, though she felt bad.

"Sorry, Nat." Though her some-what long, blonde hair was pulled back in a high pony tail, some of it got in her face, and she had to tuck the wet lock behind her ear. "I'm forgetting everything today. I hardly got any sleep last night." Natasha came forward and covered Cheyenne also. Taking off her glasses, the blonde wiped them on the hem of her lime green tee-shirt to get the rain drops off.

Natasha's brown eyes were soft and she chuckled with a small smile. "It's okay! But... You have an extra jacket in your car right?" The two began walking to her car together. "Why?" "Because the denim one you're wearing is soaked!" Cheyenne bit her lip. "Um... no?" Natasha sighed and ran her fingers through her long, chocolaty hair. "Cheyenne..." "Yes?" "You're a dummy." "WHY?" "You forgot an extra jacket AND you forgot you're umbrella! You're gonna catch a cold!" The shorter one scoffed. "Please. You know I never catch colds."

They reached Cheyenne's car, and Cheyenne reached to open the door. "Wait!" The blonde turned. "What?" "Can I drive?" "No." She opened it. "Please?" "No." "But-" "No." She closed the door. She put on her seat best and wiggled in her seat a bit, turning on the heater. The brunette sulked to the passenger side and got in after closing her umbrella. Then, after clicking her safety belt in place, huffed, crossing her arms over her chest childishly. Cheyenne knew Natasha wasn't mad at her. She giggled. "It IS my car..."

Pretty soon, they arrived at Mc. Donald's drive thru. "I'd like... two double cheese burgers, plain... wait a second." She turned to Natasha who was poking her. "What?" "Ask for mine to be a mighty kids meal! Boy toy!" In this were an anime, Cheyenne would have had a sweat drop. "Okaaay..." She turned back to the machine. "Make one a might kids meal... boy toy." She cast a questioning glance. It was a strange request. Pretty soon, they were driving off with their meals and milk shakes... with Natasha playing around with her spy laser pointer-ring... Who knew such things could make a seventeen year old so happy? Such was the power of Mickey D's.

Natasha and Cheyenne jumped out of the car with their food, and walked into the library. Their library was weird... and cool like that. As long as you didn't harm the books or other people, you were fine. The two friends signed themselves in and went to a study desk. They took out their homework and complained about up-coming tests and Math quizzes on Monday. They giggled and cooed over "that really hot guy" at their school that every girl was pining for. "But oh my gosh, have you seen his eyes? They are the deepest blue I've ever seen!" Natasha squealed. She thought he was really cute and enjoyed talking to Cheyenne about it even though she didn't like him that way. "I know! And those brown locks...?" Cheyenne fawned. "He's so amazing! He's captain of the foot ball team and he's so sweet... He's smart too! He's in all AP classes!" "How many do you have with him?" The brunette asked. "Three!" "Lucky!" This went on and on... Cheyenne had been good friends with this guy for about three months and was really crazy about him. BEEP! Cheyenne looked down at her phone. "It's a text from him..." She opened it, and her happy face fell.

"Chey?" Natasha asked. "Chey, what is it?"

Cheyenne looked up with tears in her eyes. "He got a girlfriend."

The two never went to the movies. For the next hour and a half, Cheyenne wept and wept, and Natasha hugged her and felt tears prick at her eyes for the pain her friend was feeling. "Shh... it'll be alright," she whispered. "It'll be alright..."

Eventually, the two saw that it was getting late. "We better start heading home," Cheyenne murmured. The two threw their trash away and packed up. They signed themselves out and walked out of the building, both with their keys in their hands. It was a useful safety precaution. Because of Natasha's fear of the dark, on her key ring- besides her car and house keys- was a whistle and a small flashlight. She turned the flashlight on as they walked to the car. It wasn't a mile away or anything, but it was a bit of a distance.

They reached the car without any troubles. But as Cheyenne slipped in the front seat, Natasha checked the back, moving her flashlight across it. Her eyes widened and she scrambled out. "Cheyenne, run!" The blonde looked up. "Huh?"

Suddenly, a huge, black beast had hurled itself on Cheyenne. It was slimy and scaly with big, glowing, green eyes. Cheyenne screamed in panic and the beast let out a hiss. It's teeth were yellow and were in multiple rows like a shark's. Natasha had come around and dragged Cheyenne out of the front seat. Grabbing her wrist, she took off running down the paved, slick road, but slipped. A fatal move, for the millipede-slash-snake-like creature was after them.

Have you ever read "Call of The Wild"? If you have, you know of the law of club and fang. Once you're down, you're done for. You stay down, and you never get up. But Natasha had pushed Cheyenne away, and was aiming to take down the creature. However, Natasha had always been weak because of a stroke at birth, and she wasn't getting far. At all.

Natasha now lay limp on the parking lot, and the creature - the monster- was crawling toward Cheyenne. Fast. The blonde was crying. Her best friend was bleeding, , unconscious, and most likely dead. The monster slashed at her with a claw that neither knew the monster had, and broke on of the lenses into Cheyenne's eye. She screamed. As the monster kept attacking, Cheyenne began to feel numb. Through her one good eye, she saw her best friend. Her best friend, in her frilly white dress, bloody and bruised and cut up. That hurt worse than the physical pain she was feeling. Well, at least until the beast sank it's multiple fangs into her arm. That burned like fire. It was a match to the physical pain. She knew what fire felt like. Literally. She knew thanks to a little boy once dropping a sparkler on her foot.

Cheyenne didn't think she could let out any more sounds, but she did. No... This was worse than fire. It was so hot it was freaking cold. The girl let out a blood-curdling scream.

Then, the pain didn't stop, but no excess pain was added. Opening her eyes for a few seconds, she saw the creature writhing beside her. "Jace, I think we're too late..." Said a feminine voice. "No... Alec, go check the other girl. I'm pretty sure the blonde's alive." "Okay," came a different male voice. The boy known as Jace scooped her up in his arms.

"Nat..." Cheyenne whispered, "Help's here..." And with that, she passed out in his arms.


End file.
